


Losing Can Be Nice Too

by vidoxi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, GOD HE'S SO CUTE I JUST WANT TO WRECK HIM UGH, Innocence, POV Female Character, Sexual Inexperience, in which you take advantage of an innocent skeleton, reader is kinda predatory lol, spot the shia labeouf reference, this is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:41:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidoxi/pseuds/vidoxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You show Blueberry a unique way humans like to "battle". ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Can Be Nice Too

You've been in the Underground for a couple weeks now. It's an interesting place, full of interesting monsters. Unlike most people that fall down here you can't say that you're in much of a hurry to get home. You didn't think it was ridiculous to try to experience as much of this bizarre place before you left; how many people got to see this place, after all? You were enjoying yourself. You had been staying at the Inn, and doing odd jobs with your friend Papyrus to make enough to eat and pay for your room for another night, but recently he's let you stay at his house, crashing on the couch. You were grateful for the hospitality and you were fond of both Papyrus and his brother, Sans. The only thing you could really complain about was a certain quirk of Sans'. He pesters you about sparring with him on a daily basis, and you could only come up with an excuse of "some other time" and "maybe tomorrow" before he started to get creative with how he "asks" you. 

You open the washing machine and he pops out, clinging to your upper body like an Alien facehugger. "Surprise attack!"  
Under the guise of helping him cook dinner, you're suddenly dodging all manner of kitchen utensils and food. "Prepare for the bitter taste of defeat!"  
One time he waited for you to get off your part-time shift manning a sentry station near Waterfall, oblivious to how creepy that is. "Humannnn!", he called after you as you ran away, his comparatively short legs trying to keep up. "Where do you keep your big sword?! Do you do a transformation too?! I have to knowwww!" 

Fighting was... stressful. You weren't used to it all your life like everyone else here. The reason you knew you had the power to reset was because you've already accidentally died once before. The feeling of your soul splitting apart isn't exactly pleasant. You're sure Sans wouldn't take it that far, but accidents happen. You might have considered it before his brother mentioned to you his 1 HP status. He's supposedly trained to the point where he can take multiple hits, his 1 HP falling in fractions, but the thought of accidentally killing him is enough to make you hesitant.

To be honest there's a different activity you'd rather engage him in. Ever since you learned the surprising fact that he was 20, you couldn't help thinking about it. You'd initially thought he was much younger. He's so small, with such a youthful demeanor. It was perverse but you couldn't stop your thoughts from wandering to that place. Did he like boys? Girls? Was he a virgin? Did he even know what sex was? Could skeleton monsters even have sex? Did monsters in general have sex? Exactly how embarrassing would it be to ask Papyrus about any of this?

That's where your mind is when you're taking your leisurely walk back to Snowdin, your short sentry shift over for today. In fact you're so engrossed in these thoughts once again that you don't notice Sans until you're so close you almost bump into him. You can't imagine someone so small looking more stern. He has his hands on his hips, cheeks puffed out in a look of indignation, glaring up at you. God, he's cute. "Human! You said we'd spar this morning before you left, and you skipped out _again!_ What do you have to say for yourself?" He taps his boot impatiently. You open your mouth to reply but he continues, not waiting for your response. "You've tortured me long enough! Today's the day! We're doing it right now, no 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts'! Yesterday you said tomorrow, and it's tomorrow! So just do it!" 

Geez, he's really worked up.  
You thought about the last time you saved. It was only a few hours ago. If something went wrong you wouldn't have to redo much at least. 

"Okay."  
His browbones shoot up in surprise, clearly not having expected you to agree. "Really?" He splits into an eager grin, blue stars twinkling in his sockets, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "Great! Finally!" You can't help but smile too. "Okay, you can have the first turn! Come at me, human!"

You gulp. You can't shake the devious plan that's hatched in your head. You have a choice to make. You don't know if this is even possible but lord you really want to find out, even if it's for nothing but to sate your curiosity. 

His head cocks slightly in confusion when you sink to your knees with a crunch of snow. Like this you're about the same height as him. You close the gap between you and snake your hand under his shirt, touching his ribs in a way you hoped would be sensual. Honestly you had no idea how a skeleton would want to be touched. "H-human? What are you-" You lick his clavicle and he shudders. "-d-doing?" 

"This is how humans fight, didn't you know?" Shit, his brother was going to kill you. Maybe literally. Whatever, fuck it. What's the point in having super powers if you can't abuse them, right?

"Oh! O-of course I-I knew." You're interested to hear the wavering confidence in his voice. He's definitely out of his comfort zone here. By the quiet breathy sighs he's making it seems like you might be doing something right. He gasps when you move one hand to stroke up and down his spine, and the other rubs the ridge of his illium. When you bury your face in the junction between his head and shoulder, he tilts his head, letting you lick his neck. 

"U-usually attacks... don't feel good at all though..." He sounds so confused.  
"Are you feeling good?"  
He meets your eyes with a shyness you've never seen before, the first time you've ever seen him hesitate about anything, before giving a feverish little nod. Like a lamb to the slaughter. 

You suck hard at his clavicle one last time, causing him to moan, when you pull back, withdrawing your hands.  
"Okay, your turn."  
His eyes are wide with uncertainty."Ah, oh, okay...!" He looks so lost you almost want to laugh but that would be rude. "Prepare yourself, human!" 

Really you're just curious about what could possibly happen, to see what he'll do. You're not expecting him to know anything about anything honestly.  
He nervously runs his tongue over his teeth.  
A... tongue.  
Okay.  
This might work.

His slightly trembling hands lift your shirt. They're curious little things, feeling your skin, rubbing your sides and belly, even poking in your bellybutton once, to your amusement.  
"Humans are so squishy," he says, more to himself than you. He runs his fingers lightly over your ribs, mimicking the way you touched him. You have to stifle the ticklish giggle threatening to bubble up. He probably would not understand your sudden laughter, taking it as an insult, so you stuff it down.  
"Since this is your first time fighting a human, here's a tip. Go a little higher."  
"These?" he asks, cupping your breasts. He squeezes them experimentally through your bra.  
"Yeah, there." 

There's a look plain on his face that asks "what even are these?" but he clearly doesn't want to ask and risk looking stupid. Tentative hands slip under your bra.  
"What-" he sounds surprised when he comes in contact with your nipples. He pushes up your bra, exposing you. He looks wide-eyed at your freed breasts. The winter chill stiffens your nipples. You silently pray that no one chooses this moment to walk down this path.

He cups your breasts again. He lifts them up and watches them bounce back a few times, squishes them together, twists them gently. It's kind of fascinating, watching him look at you with the same fascination. You hiss when he pinches your nipples and he looks at you questioningly.  
"Does that hurt?"  
"No. The correct way to uh, to perform that attack though, is to pull them about... three times as hard."  
You feel your sins crawling on your back.

He complies, spurred on by your pleased hums, pulling them, and letting them spring back before doing it again. He looks like he might be getting into it, actually. It feels good but the cold air is hardening them to the point of being painful. You're about to claim that it's your turn again when suddenly he's on his knees as well, throwing your heights off again. He fits as much of your left boob in his mouth as he can, warm tongue swiping back and forth across your peak. A startled sound somewhere between a shriek and a moan escapes your lips.  
"Hoom'n!", he looks up at you with bright, starry eyes, voice muffled by your breast. "Di' I fin' your wea' shpot?" The vibrations from his voice feel fantastic.  
"Yes!" you gasp. "Ooh, I-I'm definitely in trouble now." You feel a wet spot forming on your panties. 

He pulls away from your breast with a wet slurp and promptly starts on the other one, swirling his tongue in circular motions now.  
"Luh'y for you I don' have two moufs, hm?"  
"Yeah, lucky," you moan. Your hands clench and unclench at your sides, trying to stop yourself from grabbing at him and pulling him against you. 

"Okay, my turn again." You push him and he falls back on his ass in the snow with an "oof". He smiles up at you, an exalted look on his face, blushing a gentle blue, fiddling with his fingers a bit in a nervous way. 

"Ready for my special attack?" You wiggle your eyebrows at him as you readjust your clothes.  
"Always! I can take it!" 

"Good. You're doing so well," you assure, earning an even wider smile.

You lay on your stomach, settling between his legs. He gasps when you bury your mouth and nose in the crotch of his pants, breathing hot breath over his pelvis through the material. You look up at him looking down at you, his tongue caught between his teeth, blushing hard now, his face almost as blue as his bandana. His hands are up, like he wants to rest them on your head maybe but is unsure. You flick your tongue out, worrying a wet spot into his pants and he stifles a whimper. To your surprise, something is bulging through his pants now, pressing against your lips. He seems surprised by it too. 

"Has this... ever happened before?" you venture, stroking what you're assuming is a dick similar to his little blue tongue.  
"Nnn... no," he admits. "B-but I knew it could happen. One time I... I walked in Papy's room without knocking, and, um..."  
You can't help the gross *snnrk* of laughter. "Okay, I get it. So, are you ready to give in yet?" You thumb a wet spot of precum.  
"No!" he says quickly. "I want to finish. Uh. Our battle."  
"I'm glad. I knew it wouldn't be too much for you to handle," you praise again as you work to unbutton his pants. 

When you pull the translucent blue cock free he looks at it with the same curiosity you do.  
"Feels... funny..." he gives it an experimental poke. "It's not as big as Papy's," he notes.  
"Well, you're not as big as your brother, so it makes sense," you say lightly, again suppressing a grin. You can't help yourself, you pull his face down to yours so you can kiss his teeth. God, he's so innocent. He's precious. He doesn't have lips to kiss you back with but he does happily lean into your touch.

You let him go and wrap your hand around his cock and stroke it, little dribbles of precum spill over onto your knuckles. He breathes heavily and bucks his hips into your hand, eyes becoming half-lidded and lusty. When you lick up the precum on the slit he arches his back with a moan, entangling his little hands in your hair. When you run your tongue on the underside of his dick and then take it into your mouth, you think he's about to cum right then with all the choked, stifled noises he's making.  
"H-human, your mouth... is so warm..." he pants, "... Is it really okay for it to feel this good?"  
You hum and he jerks into your mouth. "Oh- oh stars- I feel like- like something's going to happen..." he whines.  
"It's okay, don't be scared, it's gonna be okay," you reassure, before returning your mouth to it's task. You reach up a hand to one of his and he takes it, squeezing it for support.  
You suck him hard he cries out, shuddering and holding your hand so tight as he cums. You keep sucking, milking his cock for all it's worth as he squirts rope after rope of jizz in your mouth. When he's done it dissipates, leaving your mouth empty. 

You sit up and wipe away the blue cum on your chin. Sprawled out in the snow, he looks like he's in a haze of ecstasy, lightly stroking his own ribs, eyelights unfocused.  
"Guess this means you lose," you smile.  
That rouses him from the stupor. "No way, don't count me out yet!" He pushes himself up and tackles you, pushing you back into the snow. He shimmies down and starts tugging at your pants. You lift your hips just a bit to help him. He pulls them down to your knees.

"Golly, umm..." He looks at your vagina like it's a particularly complicated puzzle. You wonder if he expected you to have the same thing as him.  
"Want another hint?" you ask. You lift your legs to give him better access and watch him through your parted thighs.  
"No, I can figure it out," he says confidently. He parts your lips carefully, clearly unsure of what to do. He runs a thumb down the length of your sex, causing you to shiver. Then he rubs his thumb and forefinger together, examining the tacky fluid. "You're really slimy down here, human."  
"It means you're doing good."  
"Does it?" he brightens. "I mean, I knew that." 

After seeming to think about it for a moment, he lowers his face to your vagina, ectotongue making another appearance. You gasp as he starts at your anus, licking a trail over your perineum and hole and labia and clit all the way to the top of your pubic mound. "Oh, god, sans..."  
"Is that good or bad?", he mumbles into your folds.  
You nod, huffing out a cloud of hot breath into the cold air, before realizing that's not really an answer and verifying with a breathy "Good." He does it again, pressing into all your crevices.  
"Don't know why you didn't want to do this, you sound like you're having a good time, mweh heh."

You can't help but agree.  
"W-wait, right there," you say as he passes over your clit again.  
"Here?"  
"Little lower."  
"Here?"  
"God, yeah, right there. Can you do this?" Not even thinking about how stupid you must look, you stick out your tongue, moving it in circular motions into the open air. He repeats the motion, causing you to throw your head back with a moan.  
"Wowzers. I have you on the ropes now, huh?"  
You love seeing his cute little face buried in your pussy. You notice something between his legs. He's erect again already? You wonder if this is magic or if he just has really impressive stamina. Could be either really.  
You reluctantly push him away. "My turn."  
"Aww, no, I was just about to win," he pouts as you push him flat onto his back.  
"Both of us can win this way," you promise, straddling him and lining him up to your entrance.  
He blinks, all innocent confusion. "What are you- hrrk!" you sink down on his dick. He gasps and writhes beneath you. The sudden hot, slick feeling surrounding him is almost too much. "I-It's... inside you..." he pants, sounding astonished.  
"Do you like it?" You start to move, slowly raising and lowering your hips.  
"It's even better than your mouth!" he presses his hands against his cheeks, looking a little overwhelmed.

Fucking hell he's so cute it's almost unbelievable. Like a bunny, you just want to squeeze him and never let go. You ride him harder, gentleness forgotten, slamming your whole weight down on him, fucking him into the snow, feeling your impending orgasm coming to a head. You pant his name into the air and he squeezes your hips. "Human, y-you're amazing," he moans.  
Your orgasm hits you like a ton of bricks and you clap your hand across your mouth to muffle your scream. Your orgasmic clenching around him sends him over the edge too. He sits up and holds you like an anchor as you feel his cyan seed squirt deep inside you. He shudders as he rides it out, burying his face in your chest. 

After a few minutes you disentangle from each other, both of you pulling your pants back up and readjusting your clothes. Apprehension begins to grow inside you. Was that too far? Did you force him into it? Oh no, you're scum, absolute garbage... You're almost about to reset when he bounds up, grabbing your hands in his so you have to look at him full on, fixing you with a serious look. 

"Human."  
"Y-yes?"  
"Now the score is 2-1, in your favor. We _have_ to battle again soon, I can't live with that kind of score."  
"Uhh..."  
His hands squish your cheeks together. "I'm going to beat you so many times. I won't be happy until I have you beat by 50 points."  
Oh geez.  
He gasps, "No, 100 points!"  
He releases you and goes skipping back down the path to Snowdin. "I'll see you at home!" He waves. "I'm going to practice that tongue thing you showed me!"

You could always reset some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought :D  
> vidoxi.tumblr.com


End file.
